Silver Palms
by Daak Lawd Dobby
Summary: AU! XoverEragon. Alternative to Harry Potter and the Emerald Dragon. Harry becomes a dragon rider in Alagaësia. His mission: Retrieve the dragon eggs from Galbatorix. He is swordsmanship is poor, but hell, with two magic cores...feared!Harry.No slash!
1. Chapter 1

World Unknown

AN: Special thanks to Lady Prince for allowing me to use her story. Chapter 1 and 2 are direct copies of her work. When I first read Harry Potter and the Emerald Dragon I was expecting Harry to appear in Alagaësia after Paolini's book two. When he appeared right in the beginning I was a bit disappointed. Then the bug bit and… I was stupid enough to saddle myself with another story – sorry.

Once again: Chapters 1 – 2 are Lady Prince's work. A direct copy of Harry Potter and the Emerald Dragon.

If you notice a writing style change after chapter 2… well you know the reason.

Hope you enjoy the story.

Also note that I have only ever read Eragon and Eldest once, so if I do make some factual mistakes please let me know.

Oh, and no slash!

Chapter One: The Potter Beginnings.

Harry stared in horror at the letter in his hands, he had just been attacked by Dementors and they were Expelling him!

'...Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.'

He glared at that part of the letter. Why break his wand? He could always re-enroll at another school! Were they kicking him out of the wizarding world too?

He stood, ignoring his relatives and ran upstairs. He knelt by his trunk and began digging through it. Grabbing what he needed and stuffing it in a small backpack.

Once he had everything he knew he couldn't replace he went down stairs, making a stop in his aunt's room to grab a few things.

Once in the company of his relatives once more he pointed his wand directly at his uncle. Who paled before turning an unattractive 'rage' red.

"Boy! How dare you! You can't..." He roared. Raising his fist as if to hit him.

"Shut Up!" Harry roared. Effectively silencing the man, who paled at the sight of the red and black sparks emitting from the wand.

"You have two options Dursley." Harry began calmly.

"One, you can take me to London. Or two...I can curse you and your family so bad you won't know the difference between your nightmares and reality...is that clear?" His voice was deadly, telling them in no uncertain terms would carry out his threat.

"Just who do you think you are!" Vernon said, trying to sound braver than he felt.

"Me? Currently I'm desperate, so you will help me or I'll become drastic." He said with a cruel grin and twirl of his wand.

Vernon paled even further and ran to get his keys. Then Harry led them outside, his wand pointed at the man lazily, but discreetly. Vernon had no choice other than to do as he was told.

Harry directed him to the Leaky Cauldron and left without another word and Vernon left, leaving only skid marks in his wake.

Looking around and finding no one around, Harry quickly pulled out his aunt's make-up and hand mirror. He used the make-up to cover up his scar, he didn't want to do something obvious, like a bandanna or something, that would be stupid.

Then he pulled out a black cloak and put it on to cover his muggle clothing before removing his glasses as he walked inside the wizarding pub.

Luckily, his eye-sight wasn't too bad and he managed to walk through without anyone noticing. He just kept his eyes low and pushed through the crowd to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Once through, he made his way to Gringotts

The bank was thankfully pretty empty. Only one or two customers remained. He walked up to the nearest teller.

"Excuse me..I would like to check on my accounts please." He said politely to the Goblin, who looked at him in surprise.

"Certainly, follow me." The Goblin said standing.

He followed the goblin to an office off to the side.

'Manager Bardoc; Senior Goblin'

"This is manager Bardoc. He will be able to help you with whatever you need." The goblin beside him said before knocking.

"Enter!" Came a gravely voice.

The goblin opened the door to let him enter. Then left, shutting the door behind him.

"Welcome to Gringotts young Sir. I am Manager Bardoc, how may I be of service to you? Mr..." Said an obviously old and wrinkled Goblin behind a massive desk.

"Potter. Harry Potter." Harry said nervously. Bardoc's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh ho ho. This is a surprise. Here I thought that you were firmly under Headmaster Dumbledore's thumb..." The Old Goblin chuckled.

"Sir?" Harry asked confused.

"Mr. Potter, we here at Gringotts have been trying to contact you for nearly four years, ever since your return to the Wizarding world! Dumbledore has been intercepting our mail and his wards have stopped us from contacting you directly."

"Contact me? Why?"

"Tradition. A Potter tradition that should never be forgotten. Normally, the head of your family would tell you but, seeing as how your the last of your line the duty falls to us."

"Duty?"

"Indeed. I assume you came here because of your expulsion? I also assume you wish to look over your accounts and possibly empty them so you can leave and go live in the muggle world?"

Harry nodded dumbly.

Bardoc chuckled. "Yes, that is a good plan, but I have one better...Why not just leave this world entirely?"

Harry froze in shock.

"What?"

Bardoc grinned. "You heard me correctly young Potter, come, I will show you."

Harry stood and followed the elderly goblin to an elegant elevator. At his questioning look, Bardoc grinned.

"I never liked the carts, those are for the younger generations who like to scare and confuse humans."

Harry grinned in response to that.

When the elevator stopped, the unusual pair stepped off and set down a long hallway, and soon Harry stood before a massive vault door made of stone that was carved in the image of a dragon.

"Now, before you enter, I have to say this: The Potter family was not a pureblood family as you were led to believe. In fact, they have to be one of the most impure families to date. We have records showing marriages with Veela, Incubi/Succubi, Vampire, Fae, Huldra, Demons, Sidhe, Drows and even a few Valkorie. But that isn't the point. The point is, the first Potter born to this plane of existence wasn't a human. He was a half-elf. His mother, the founder of your line, had a portrait of herself made and put into this very vault along with the treasure she brought with her."

"So...there is a portrait of my many times great-grandmother in there?"

"Yes, and she will explain everything else too you. I only told you that much so you would not be alarmed. This is your only vault, all others including the vaults of those who married into the family and willed their money and belongings to you are in this vault. If you want, we can sell all the properties that you don't want."

"Thanks...I'll look over those when I return." Harry said looking towards the vault. "How do I..."

"Place your hand in the dragon's mouth and don't move." Bardoc said grinning.

Warily, Harry did so. Only to gasp in shock when the dragon bit down and trapped his hand. A tooth cutting his palm. He glared at the laughing goblin and didn't move.

Seconds later, a clear beautiful sound was heard and his hand was released and the door seemed to just melt away. Harry looked at his palm, there was no wound or scar remaining. He nodded to Bardoc and entered.

The door closed behind him.

All around him, torches flared to life. He looked around in interest. Instead of the messy piles of gold and heirlooms he was expecting, the vault was very organized.

Books and scrolls lined the walls, all in perfect condition. Weapons lay neatly on wide tables, all clean and ready for use. Gold, silver, and other jewels were neatly organized in one magically deepened trunk each. Items that belonged to his family lay in display cases as if the vault were a museum.

But the things that really caught his eyes were in the back. A life sized portrait of a woman smiled down at him.

Before her lay a table, on it were nine beautiful stones. They were the same size and shape. He looked at them. Amethyst, Dark Violet, White, a very light Blue, Rust, Copper, silver, and a beautiful Emerald green one with dark black web-like markings.

He heard a feminine chuckle and looked up at the portrait.

"Your just like your ancestors, all were as fascinated by the eggs as you are." She said smiling. Harry looked at her closely. She was fairly tall and slender, dressed in a black dress embroidered with gold. A sword on her hip. Her eyes were a light green, and her hair was a dark brown. They didn't look too much alike.

"Ah, I see. You don't see the resemblance eh? Well, after a few thousand years that tends to happen. However...you look exactly like my Eragon. If he looked human at least. Tell me, were are James and Lily? Being of my blood line, they should be here with you!"

"My Mum and Dad are dead, they were murdered when I was a baby. Wait, who are you and did you say they were of your blood line?"

"What? They're dead?" She said sadly, then sighed. "Forgive me child, I am Ariana the potter. Mother of the Potter line and you are...Harry?"

He nodded.

She smiled. "You were correct. Both of your parents were of my bloodlines. Listen closely now...It's all part of my...our story."

Harry nodded and sat on the ground to get comfortable.

"Several thousand years ago I was part of a world known as Alagaësia. It is...was a world of Dragons, Dwarves, Elves, Humans and other such creatures. Magic was widely known and accepted.

But it was with the Dragons that everything was held together. They alone were native to Alagaësia. They alone knew all it's secretes.

Dragons have no beginning, unless it lies with the creation of Alagaësia itself, and if they have an end, it will be when Alagaësia perishes, for they suffer with the land.

They lived here before all others, strong and proud in their elemental glory. Their world was unchanging until the first elves sailed over the sea on thier silver ships.

And no, elves are not legends, and they are called the fair folk because they are more graceful than any other race. They come from what they call Azalea, though none but they know what, or even where, it is.

The elves are a proud race, strong in magic. At first they regarded dragons as mere animals and from that belief rose a deadly mistake.

A brash elven youth hunted down a dragon, as he would a stag, and killed it. Outraged, the dragons ambushed and slaughtered the elf. Unfortunately, the bloodletting did not stop there.

The dragons massed together and attacked the entire elven nation. Dismayed by the terrible misunderstanding, the elves tried to end the hostilities, but couldn't find a way to communicate with the dragons. The result was a very long and very bloodly war which both sides now regret.

At the beginning of the war the elves fought only to defend themselves, they didn't want to encourage the fighting, but the dragon's eventually forced them to attack for their own survival.

This lasted for five years and would have continued for much longer if an elf called Eragon hadn't "found" a dragon egg.

It isn't well known but Eragon was not alone, nor was it by accident that he "found" a dragon egg. That is simply what he told any one who asked.

No, the truth was, he was seeking out the dragons on their own territory. He had been traveling for years, disgusted by the fighting between the dragons and his people. His own sister Rhunön made the weapons for those who fought the dragons. In fact, he left Ellesméra because of his family. He and Rhunön had a huge fight about her skills.

On his travels, he met a young maiden, the only daughter of a potter merchant. She was orphaned and starving so she attempted to steal from him as he was so richly dressed. He caught her immediately. However, instead of turning her into the city jailers he bought her a meal and showed her more kindness than she had ever remembered." Ariana paused, smiling.

"That was you? You tried to steal from an elf?" Harry asked grinning. She chuckled, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Oh hush you! I was twelve at the time! Anyway, I refused to leave him, Eragon just smiled his perfect smile and told me his quest to reach the dragons. I agreed to go along with him." We traveled together for those five years, and in those years I became quite the sword maiden, as well as a decent witch once he taught me the ancient language. When I was sixteen, Eragon became, not only my friend and protector, but my lover as well. And I was seven months pregnant when we encountered the Dragons."

Harry blinked, "That was very...risky, don't you think?" Ariana chuckled. "It saved our lives." She said dryly.

"The dragons, while deadly, were not so cruel as to harm a pregnant woman. Instead, they took us into the heart of their colony. Where we were judged by the leader of the dragon clans.

It was a female dragon, she had no name and to be truthful, no name would do her justice. She was the oldest of her kind, the mother of thousands of young dragons. She was so massive that the other dragons seemed like mere kittens in her presence. It was the most frightening day of my life. She searched our minds to learn of our intentions. Thankfully, she was quite pleased."

"You wish to end the war young ones?" The old one asked.

"We do, we have traveled all this time to do so...We will do anything to end the bloodshed." Eragon told her with his head held high.

"And why should I trust an elf? For it was one of your kind that this war started." She said mildly.

"And I have come to end it! Please! I have given up my home...my family...everything for peace. And I would do it again if it must be done!" Cried Eragon.

She stared at him long and hard. Looking into his mind and finding that he spoke true. The she turned to Ariana.

"And you young human...are you willing to do the same?"

"I am, I would do anything to support my love." Ariana said looking to Eragon. The elf smiled and took her hand.

"Good, for that is the cost of what I am about to do." The old one said before nodding to several dragons.

Turning back to them she spoke once more.

"I have seen into the future and do not like what I see...there are two out comes that never change...either this war continues and both the dragons and the elves die out in a matter of years, or I accept your offer and help you, and you will become what is known as a Dragon Rider. Bound by mind and Magic until you are slain. But then it is only a matter of a few thousand years before my race will be exterminated by a madman who calls himself king of the lands, he too will be a dragon rider." She turned to Ariana.

"Which is where you come in young human...To you I will gift nine eggs. These eggs are ones I have seen crushed in an ambush by the urgals, but if I gift them to you then they will be safe, yet still gone from this earth. It will be your job to protect those eggs until they have chosen one to bond with. You and the child within you will leave this earth and enter another dimension. There you and your line will protect those eggs until the time is right to return. That time will come when one egg chooses it's bonded from your bloodline."

Ariana was pale, she turned to Eragon who looked at her desperately and hugged her. "We knew something like this would happen...I am sorry I dragged you into this." He whispered.

"Don't be...It was my choice. It is still my choice and if that is what must be done then it will happen. Be happy my love, your children's children will live on."

Eragon nodded and turned to the old one. "We shall agree to your terms." He said strongly, not an ounce of sadness or fear in his voice. Ariana smiled and nodded.

The Old one nodded and ten eggs appeared before them, "You will choose one" She told Eragon. Who nodded and ran his hands over the eggs and chose a white one. Moments later it hatched and marked him with the gedwëy ignasia. He and the dragon, whom he named Bid'Daum in the custom of the ancient language.

Ariana smiled as she saw Harry listening attentively. "What then?" He asked when he noticed her silence.

"Well, the Great Dragon gave me exactly one month before magic would send me to this world. Eragon and I went back to the Elves to spread the word. We told them nothing of the other nine eggs and gave them a false story. We told them that Eragon had found the egg, and that it's parents were killed in an attack. Some believe that the egg was purposefully left for him to find. We never corrected them. With Eragon's help the elves and dragons made a sort of peace. Treaties were formed and to ensure that a war would never break out again, they decided that it was necessary to establish the Riders. And by then, I was pulled here." She gave a sad smile.

I was completely lost, and helpless. The languages were too different and I had no money. Eventually, I had to give birth.

I bore twins. Two sons. It was terrible, I could barely support myself, how could I support my children? Then, I was saved once more.

An older man named Francis Evans found me, he was a wealthy Baron without children of his own. His wife had died long ago and he had no wish for another lover. He offered to take me and my children in. In return, he wished to give one of my boys his name. I myself had taken the name Potter in my fathers honor. Eragon had no surname. I accepted. My boys grew happy and healthy. They were seven when Francis died. His fortune was split between them."

"It was around that time that Eragon managed to break into this dimension and find me. I was shocked and thrilled to see him, but his time was limited. He had to return and soon. He spent only two hours with his sons before he had to leave. Then he was pulled back by magic, having no ties to this world. But he left behind quite a bit. Hundreds of years had passed for him, over that time he had collected quite a bit of useful things. The most being weapons his sister had made. All of them were worth ten times their weight in gold. Apparently, these weapons had been stolen by the enemies of the riders. Once a rider was killed it was custom to steal their weapons from their corpse. Eragon just stole them back. Except for one..."

Ariana pointed above her, where two magnificent swords rested in a case. One pure black with a golden hilt and one pure white with a silver hilt. Both had perfect diamonds set into them where the hilt met the blade. "Rhunön made those especially for Eragon. As an apology for her words. He decided to give them to his sons...I of course, would not allow it." She said wryly.

Harry grinned. "So...the Potters and the Evans have the same ancestors? And when my mother and father married they reunited the bloodlines? Then is my Aunt Petunia an heir too?"

"Petunia? Oh! Heavens no! Petunia was never and Evans. Lily was adopted but didn't take on her adoptive families name, I believe Petunia's maiden name was Andrews. No, you are the last I'm afraid...I've kept close contact with the Goblins, they have monitored every birth since my death. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He sighed. "Sooo...Either I'm the one to go to Alagaësia or it's my descendents...How do I know for sure?" He asked.

"Easy, just run your hand over the eggs and wait, if one hatches your the one. If not, your free to go!" She said cheerfully.

Harry nodded and stood, shaking out the numbness in his legs he approached the eggs and lightly ran a hand over each of them carefully.

Seconds passed and nothing happened. Then, a high pitch squeak was heard. He gasped and stepped back as the emerald and black egg cracked down the middle, then out tumbled a small dragon, it rolled on the table and landed upside down, it's tail flopping on his face and hind legs dangling on either side of it. Harry gave a chuckle and reached out to set him right.

A blast of icy energy surged into his hands and raced up his arms, burning in his veins like liquid fire. He stepped back with a strangled gasp, an iron clang filled his ears, and he heard a soundless scream of rage. Every part of is body seared with pain. He fell and struggled to move, but was unable to.

After what seemed like hours, warmth seeped back into his limbs, leaving them tingling. He shivered uncontrollably and managed to sit up again. Both his hands were numb, his fingers paralyzed. He looked at his hands and watched in mild shock as Identical diffused white ovals shimmered into his palms. The skin around them itched and burned.

"Oh dear...I didn't know you could have two marks!" Ariana gasped. He looked up in alarm as he felt a slight brush against his consciousness. Then he gasped as he felt it again, this time it solidified into a tendril of thought through which he could feel a growing curiosity. It was familiar, but not like leglimency.

"You should feel a sort of connection by now, it's your dragon, so don't worry." Ariana told him. Harry nodded and looked at the dragon, it squeaked at him and crawled into his lap to curl up into his body heat.

Ariana chuckled. "It's quite adorable."

Harry grinned and agreed with her silently. The dragon was a bit smaller than his forearm, but it still managed to look cutely dangerous and noble. It's scales were a deep emerald green, but it had pure black spikes and claws, both of which were already razor sharp. It's wings were several times larger than it's body. They had thin fingers of bone that extended from the wing's front edge, forming a line of widely spaced talons. The dragons head was roughly triangular and long white fangs curved down out of it's upper jaw. They were also very sharp. But it's eyes were the most surprising...they were identical to his own emerald orbs.

"Hello little one..." He whispered.

"Harry...do you realize what you have to do?" Ariana asked seriously. Harry looked up at her.

"I have to save the dragons." he said quietly. She nodded. "Exactly, soon you will have to go to Alagaësia, there you will have to see how many dragons remain. If the King who is to destroy the dragon race is still alive then it will be your duty to rescue any remaining eggs from him...It won't be easy. Not by any means. However, as you were born in this world you will be able to return any time you wish. The same goes for your dragon but it will be very draining. Also...you will have a second magical core..."

Harry looked at her in shock. "What? Two cores?"

Ariana nodded. "Yes, one for the magic you were born with and one that comes with being a rider, that would also explain why you have two marks. Also...your appearance may change to more...elven features. Since you are already part elf and your a rider you will likely gain an elf-like appearance."

Harry nodded, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Ariana smiled at him. "Behind my portrait is a room where you may eat and rest. Tomorrow you will begin your lessons."

"Lessons?" He asked.

"Yes, lessons. We will talk tomorrow. To Bed!" She said sternly as her portrait swung open, he rolled his eyes and went in. A house elf popped in.

"Master Potter! I is Tack!" He said happily, " Tack is a Potter family house elf, is you hungry sir? Tack is happy to serve!"

Harry blinked tiredly. "Um..can I have a sandwich? And some tea? As well as food for my dragon?" He asked. Tack looked at the dragon and beamed.

"Of course sir!"

He popped out and returned moments later with a tray of sandwiches for Harry and strips of meat for the dragon in his lap.

Harry ate and watched amused as Tack fed the dragon, giggling as the small creature nudged him for more.

When he finished, Tack showed him to a large bed where he and the dragon promptly curled up in and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Training and Vertigo.

Harry woke to a soft chirp. Opening his eyes he found himself staring at his new dragon companion. He grinned.

"Hello little one!" He said grinning. The emerald dragon seemed to purr as he stroked along his spine, avoiding the small blunt spikes, which he knew wouldn't stay blunt for very long.

"Good morning Master Harry!" Tack said popping in. Harry smiled at the large breakfast.

"Thanks Tack...you know you can call me Harry if you want right? Just Harry"

"Of course Master...but it's not proper Sir." The elf said smiling cheekily.

"Alright I guess...Thanks again." Harry sighed, at least he wasn't like Dobby.

"Your welcome sir! When you wish, the bathroom is the door on the left. You may shower and relive yourself there. I will provide you with some fresh clothing. When you are finished the Mistress wishes to speak to you!" He said with a bow before popping out.

Harry began to eat, he was starving! He ate a large plate of eggs and toast while feeding his dragon strips of jerky and bacon. Grinning at it's hum of satisfaction at the taste.

"Well little one...you need a name, Unfortunately...I don't know if your a boy or a girl! Come on, lets go clean up then see what grandmother wants." he said, half talking to himself. Still, the dragon chirped happily and followed him to the shower.

Harry hid a grin as he stepped under the warm spray, his dragon followed and snapped playfully at the spray as it cascaded down. Eventually it settled down and enjoyed the warm water. Harry scrubbed vigorously before stepping out and drying with a spell. The dragon simply shook itself, spraying Harry with water once more. The young wizard grinned and used the drying spell again.

Harry frowned as the silver mark on his right palm glowed like white-hot metal with the use of magic. He would have to ask Ariana about that.

He looked around for the promised clothes and spotted them laying on a chair nearby. He frowned at the odd selection.

There was a pair of 'short' black boots, black leggings, a black belt, a pair of black breeches, an Emerald tunic and a pair of black and emerald arm bracers. The belt was designed to hold a sword scabbard as well as a few attachments and was rather thick because of it. He went to pick up the leggings and gasped in surprise.

They were weighted!?

He stood there for a minute, confused. The leggings were pretty heavy...what about everything else...he reached for a boot and cursed.

Yep, also weighted...but why? These clothes would only hinder him!

He sighed and began to dress in them any way, hopefully Ariana would answer him.

Once fully dressed he managed to drag himself out of the room, but by the time he made it back to the portrait, he was out of breath and beginning to sweat.

"Good morning Harry! That nice goblin stopped by JUST after you went to bed, he told me to tell you that he will be in his office if you need anything."

Harry blushed. He had forgotten about Bardoc, seeing his blush, Ariana chuckled, her eyes danced with laughter.

"He also told me to tell you not to worry about forgetting about him. Your father did the same thing the first time we met."

He nodded and collapsed tiredly on the floor.

Ariana gave an evil grin. "Not tired are you Harry?"

He blinked then glared, "Not at all Grandmother."

She glared playfully, "Good! Because you will start training today! I will NOT send my many- times great-grandson to a place he knows nothing about totally unprepared. From now on, you will wear weighted clothing. The weight will increase as you get stronger." She smirked.

"Every one of my decedents left something behind to make their mark, the weighted clothing was your mother's Idea. It was a good Idea too. You will gain muscle faster this way and it will help you with your speed and stamina" She said in a smug sing-song voice before he could complain, she knew he would wear it.

Harry closed his mouth abruptly and sighed and Ariana continued.

"The same will go with weapons, you will use weighted practice swords, and you will learn to use them with both hands."

"Umm...how will you teach me how to use a sword when your a...you know...portrait?" he asked.

Ariana grinned again. "Tack will be training you!" she said cheerfully.

"Tack? The...house elf?"

"Yep! Your grandfather taught him! He is quite good actually...oh yes, you will also do a daily work out. Tack will fill you in on the details, it's basically laps, sit-ups and push-ups, stretching, meditation, martial arts, more laps that sort of thing." She grinned as he paled. "Then, I will take over. You will have to learn the language...I'm afraid it's quite difficult to learn. The Ancient language is no better, in fact it's worse as you have to be worried about the magical consequences of using it. Once you have the basics I want you to study the scrolls and books around you. Eragon brought them when he came...they are spell books. He told me to tell the one who was destined to return to Alagaësia would need them, yet have no use for them...I still don't know what he means." She said troubled. "Also, you will spend time exploring your bond with your dragon. Which will be hard at first since it is so young. However, I'm told it gets easier with time."

Harry frowned, Eragon's words made no sense to him either. They must have come from the same dragon who foretold his birth and the decline of the dragons.

It didn't really matter because at that moment, his training began...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry cursed his luck for the thousandth time, his entire body screamed at him for the harsh treatment. He was ready to slice off Tack's large, floppy-eared head and mount it on the wall in Grimmauld place!

There was no mercy! He got up at four in the morning and went to bed at eleven, first he had to put on that stupid weighted clothing, then he had to stretch for fifteen minutes before a 'refreshing' two mile jog. Then a 'nice' breakfast made up of disgusting nutrient potion filled mush that Tack insisted he had to eat.

After that he was used to wipe the floor with as Tack beat him brutally with swords and martial arts. Then he had a healthy lunch consisting of what seemed to be all the recommended food groups. It was hard to choke down that much food, he wasn't used to it and usually threw it all up during the the afternoon practice. Which was basically, a lot of running through an obstacle course, designed by Tack himself.

Who would, of course, sit back and have a good chuckle with Ariana.

That elf was asking to be slaughtered. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't catch him...yet.

After the work outs he received language lessons, which he completely screwed up. Unlike parseltongue, he just couldn't use the Ancient Language. The grammar was easy enough to understand and the vocabulary was simple. He picked both up at an astonishing rate.

However...the problem wasn't in learning the language. It was in using it. He learned quickly that both his magical cores were still developing. As he was only 15 he was still going through 'magical puberty'. It was a time for all magic users when their cores were constantly growing and changing. And thus, they were very dangerous.

Ariana told him that Hogwarts had wards designed to absorb the raw magic that teenage magic users unintentionally shed. But the vault wasn't so well equipped.

Having two magical cores did NOT help him. Especially since he was extremely powerful for his age.

He seemed to have more and more accidental magic accidents. It was during one of these accidents that he learned that the mark on his right palm was the equivalent of a wand. He had been dueling Tack, the elf was surprisingly good at wizard magic.

When he told Tack this the elf laughed and said "Where do you think wizards learned it!"

Still, Harry managed to put up a good fight, but in the end he was disarmed and bound. Tack laughed and twirled his stolen wand.

Harry grew angry, and before he knew it, he was free and sending a stunner Tack's way. Effectively winning the duel. His palm glowed with the usage of magic.

When Tack came too, he realized what happened and promptly hid his wand. Forbidding Harry to use it. He wanted to make him used to the feeling of being wandless.

Both marks were magical conduits. His left palm for his 'Dragon Magic' and his right for his 'Wizard Magic.'

And it was an another accident that taught him not to use the ancient language. While he still had to learn it, Ariana and Tack forbade him to ever utter it allowed. Even in his mind it was suffocating in it's power and intensity. Even the smallest word produced a devastating effect. Yet his power was drained as if it were a regular spell.

Durring his first practical lesson, he was told to use the term 'stenr reisa' to lift a small pebble. The moment the words left his mouth, the small pebble in his hand shot up like a rocket and embedded itself into the ceiling. He gasped and stumbled back. Ariana and Tack were gaping soundlessly, watching him with disturbing awe.

After a few more small tests, they determined that the spoken language would not be wise to use.

The silvery mark on his hands, which Ariana called a gedwëy ignasia or 'shining palm' in the ancient language, were rather noticeable. He now wore a pair of black gloves to hide them.

Despite not needing a wand, Ariana insisted that he always carry at least one with him. Just in case, wands would be able to help him access his magical core more easily if he were tired. Then she insisted that he find a second wand, in case the first broke.

He had found a case of wands in the vault, his grandfather had married an Ollivander woman, and while his wife didn't take up the family business, she still made a lot of unregistered wands for her future children and grandchildren.

He ended up finding a perfect match. Thirteen inches, blackened dragon fang, it's core made up of powdered dragon scales. He wielded it with his left hand. He kept both his wands hidden in his arm bracers.

He could only use the basic's of the common language of Alagaësia, it had NO similarities to english, but he could make himself be understood if he had to. Usually through crude hand gestures and badly butchered words.

Then, after a month of this grueling torture he was a decent swords men, a little taller and stronger and the link between him and his dragon finally solidified to where they could now communicate with their minds and his dragon could understand what he was saying.

So...are you a female? Harry asked stroking it's scales. His dragon snorted and shook it's head in an offended manor.

No, I am not. The dragon said amused, he had grown explosively and was now at shoulder level with him. Harry loved to watch him fly in the vault, but their was only so much room to do so. He couldn't wait until he was big enough to fly!

Which would be soon, from the books he learned that his dragon was already larger than what he was supposed to be. He didn't worry about it too much, he wasn't in any danger just because he grew faster than his kin! Things like that happened all the time in other races.

So...your a male, now all we need is a name for you. I can't always call you 'dragon' Harry informed him.

The dragon nodded, Ariana spoke up. "If your looking for names then pick someone from history! To make it special. You were named after your great-grandfather Harrison Potter, defeater of three dark lords and Minister for Magic."

Godric? Harry asked.

No

Salazar? He said obviously not liking the thought of that. Thankfully his dragon rejected that too, but not without rewarding him with an amused snort, it went along like this for well over an hour.

...No

Merlin? or Emrys? Harry asked hitting himself for not thinking of the wizard earlier.

Emrys...yes, Emrys will do fine. He said pleased. Harry grinned.

A/N: Yes, I know 'Emrys' is an over used name but no other Eragon fic. Actually lives long enough to really use it! There are so few. Also, I LIKE the name Emrys. It has a nice ring to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another month later...

Harry woke from his bed feeling his magic starting to swell painfully in him. He frowned, the stood cursing as he realized that Alagaësia was finally calling him.

Harry? What's happening...I feel dizzy. Emrys said, his mind voice slightly slurred with sleep. The emerald dragon was now the size of a large horse, definitely way larger than any other dragon of his age should be.

He could easily fly with Harry if he wished. Unfortunately, the vault was too small to try it out.

"It's time to go!" Harry said out loud, so Ariana and Tack heard as well. He raced out his quarters to see them awake and waiting for him.

"We heard you...Tack and his family have already packed for you" Ariana said pointing to the demon-elf.

Tack grinned, "Your a good boy Master Harris, take care of yourself and young Emrys." He said in his cultured voice, the first thing he had learned about a house-elf was that they only pretended to act as though they were stupid and devoted servants. Tack had a good laugh over his astonishment when Harry found out.

Harry blushed. "I'm not that good Tack," he muttered.

Tack offered him a black bag and a belt pouch. "Made from the skin of the basilisk you slew in the Secrete Chamber. My wife charmed it to be larger on the inside. I have shrunken all your belongings and placed them inside. The belt pouch holds food and drink so you will not go hungry. All made and charmed by my daughters." Tack said proudly. "And my son made it so the bags can never be stolen, lost or damaged in any way. It will always return to you."

Harry smiled, "Thank them for me." He said, looking around the now empty vault.

"Harry?" Ariana called softly.

He turned to her. "Hmm?"

"There is a good chance you have a family...I didn't mention it earlier...Elves are immortal. Eragon's sister Rhunön may be alive. They also had an older brother named Oromis. I remember that he became a new rider just before I left...He may not be alive, the Great dragon told us that the riders would be gone out by the time you were born. But listen closely. Eragon and I did not tell them I was with children, none of them knew. Our story was to be that I ran away, looking for a mortal lover as I could not live as an elf.

So they will not know of you. However...you look exactly like Eragon, down to the eye color. It's almost frightening."

She smiled at him tearfully. "You may not have noticed but ever since Emrys hatched you've changed...your elf blood has shown itself. You look more elf than human now. If shorter." She smirked.

Harry flushed in embarrassment, he had always been short. Still, she was right. Despite being constantly weighted down by his charmed clothing he didn't gain too much obvious muscle. He was slender and well built. His hair was darker and more manageable now that it was longer. It now reached his shoulders, he had it tied back with a ribbon. His features, while still young, were sharper and more elegant. And his once round ears were pointed.

"You are an elf, but not. If you were not a rider you would only live as long as a human wizard." Tack explained.

Harry nodded, then, before he could talk more, the pull became harsher, he gasped and braced himself on Emrys. Tack moved forward quickly, handing him Eragon's swords on his belt along with the belt pouch. Harry took his bag and swung it on his back and clipped on the swords and belt pouch before the world fell away...


	3. Chapter 3

Suffocating. Dying. Stiffling. The pressure increased. Harry felt light headed, he felt Emrys' panic even as he tried to be strong for Harry. Both of them felt off balance and cold.

That changed quickly though. Harry felt like they were moving through something thick and solid. The temperature increased tenfold. Harry felt his skin begin to sizzle as if he was being roasted over an open fire. Emrys roared in his mind. Harry was forced to slam up his occlumency shields. Then in a fountain of cool ruhing air Harry and Emrys were belched out of the ground in one huge spray or orange gas and flame.

Harry groaned as his senses quickly caught up to him. The first thing he noticed was a mouth full of mud… and something coppery. Spluttering, he sat up quickly and came face to face with the most hideous face he had ever seen. With an unmanly shriek Harry back peddled. The face was grey and black and half charred. Huge horns emerged from the thing's head. Harry reached up to wipe the mud off his mouth. His hand came away red, with blood… the monsters blood. Angrily, Harry muttered a scouring charm on his face and he breathed deeply when he felt the mud and blood disappear. It was the wrong thing to do as a sharp burning sulfur smelling gas filled his lungs.

Harry coughed and gagged hoarsely. "What the fuck is this place!" he choked out. To his relief a breeze picked up and blew the gas cloud away. To his left, Harry spied his dragon. He was lying in a heap, one wing bent at an awkward angle. Emrys looked unconscious. Testing his mental link confirmed it. "Emrys!" he shouted as he sprinted over. As he ran, he passed a smoking hole in the ground that they had emerged from and shuddered. Talk about hell!

Pointing his hand at his beloved companion he elevated him onto his feet and straightened his wing. He had not learnt much healing magic so he touched the wing cautiously. It pained him to see his dragon's brilliant emerald scales scuffed and the wonderful shimmering wings torn. His anger at their misfortune made him use the ancient language. "Waise Heill" As he expected the magic worked quickly and Emrys wing healed. Pleased to see his dragon whole Harry said,

"Enervate"

Emrys woke with a start and lunged into the air roaring ferociously, a small ball of flame followed by billows of smoke erupting from his mouth. "Emrys!" Harry called urgently through their link but the dragon had shut him out. Not liking it one bit, but quickly running out of options Harry shouted "Accio".

The dragon halted in mid motion as its body pulling violently back. Harry grimaced as he watched Emrys come soaring toward him, his wings fluttering uselessly behind.

Harry mouthed an 'oops' as he saw Emrys intelligent angry eyes glare at him. Harry held up his hand and his friend halted next to him. The fight seemed to leave Emrys as Harry scolded him for acting foolishly. After all he was only a hatchling.

"Harry I breathed fire!" shouted Emrys excitedly through their link. Harry halted in his speech. Then a wide grin overspread his features. "Wow. I am so proud of you, Emrys!"

It was about this time that Harry once again looked at his surroundings. They seemed to in a bubble of clean air surrounded by a cloud of smoke and fumes that were still billowing from the hole in the ground.

Expanding his senses Harry felt a magic dome surrounding them, protecting them form the outside. He frowned. Something was odd.

"What is this?" asked Emrys. Harry jerked round to see Emrys sniffing the half burnt humanoid creature. A gigantic spear was still clutched in its fist. "I have no idea." replied Harry.

Next to it were several more corpses. One was a human corpse. Harry felt sick. "Maybe they died when we erupted from the ground?"

Emrys grunted in disagreement.

Wanting to see more about where they were in Alagaësia – if they even were in it, Harry raised his hands into the air to destroy the dome covering them. "FINITE" he bellowed. His cloak billowing out behind him.

The wind picked up swiftly and pushed out from the wizard. Harry's gedwëy ignasia glowed brightly as he felt magic being drawn from him. His hand shook as he pressed and then with a loud crash like shattering glass the dome was gone.

As the shield was shattered Harry ears were bombarded with the most frightful screams and cries of fear agony and rage. Metal clanging on metal. Grunts and groans of the injured people. Harry stepped back in shock and bumped into Emrys. He spun round, and there before him he saw a battle raging. The smoke was clearing, and what emerged out of the mists was frightening. Giant beasts with horns were hollering and throwing huge spears. Powerful and strongmen, weighted down with armour, wielded heavy broad swords. Harry's gaze was drawn to short stocky people, long-beards flying, throwing blows left and right with hammers that he would have problems lifting.

"Oh my god…" whispered Harry under his breath, totally flabbergasted. What the hell was happening? A gigantic roar next to him sent Harry stumbling away from his companion. Agony shot through their link.

Before Harry could recover, Emrys had swung his tail and caught up one of the foul beasts and thrown it several meters away. "Fucking shit! Shit! shit! We are in a bloody battle."

Harry flew into action, and jumped up onto his dragons back. He looked down to the side of Emrys neck and saw a huge gash there. The creature had almost decapitated his friend. Seeing more of the creatures cautiously surrounding them, Harry waved his hand in an arc, blasting the things away clearing a large ring around them, "Waise Heill" he repeated the healing words and watched the wound close. "Can you fly us out of this mess?"

A grunt of acknowledgement came through their link, allowing Harry just enough time for to grip Emrys' back spikes before they were launched into the air.

The two quickly ascended. A few arrows were sent up at them but did not strike. Soon they were high above the battle field and Harry decided to make sense of the situation. Should he help? A large fleeting fire drew Harry's attention. "Look theere." Harry said pointing, but Emrys was already moving in that direction. On the ground was a large ring of dead copses. In the centre of that ring was a dragon sending red-orabge columns of fire into the attacking forces. Next to the dragon was a man – whom Harry assumed was the rider – who was wielding a sword in one hand. The other Harry noticed was casting magic at carefully regulated intervals. As Harry's gaze looked over the man, he stopped and looked straight up at him. Harry gulped. "Oh shucks!"

The rider had mounted and was souring up at him. Harry prepared to defend himself. Suddenly a strong mental probe attacked his mental barriers. His first warning occlumency shield failed and Harry heard a message shouted in his head. It was in the ancient language so Harry could understand it. "WHO ARE YOU RIDER AND DRAGON"

"Oh shucks," Harry repeated. "This guy sounds aggressive. "Answer him! Damnit!" Harry looked surprised at his dragon for swearing and replied. "How the fuck am I to do that? You know what happens when I use the Ancient language!"

"Well we have to do something!"

The blood speckled sapphire colored dragon and rider had drawn level with them about twenty meters away. They remained like that for several seconds just hovering. Emrys looked rather small next to the other Harry noted. Damnit! What to do. What to do.

Harry raised his hand in what he hoped was a friendly gesture, or at least a non enemy sign. Again Harry felt the mental probe "WHO ARE YOU RIDER!" Just to do something Harry extended his mental probe and answered in English. Harry hoped to convey the fact that he could not speak the language. Well he could… but it had nasty consequences. "I can not answer you rider." Harry answered his aggressor. Harry took pleasure in seeing the rider grimace as his probe delivered the message. Obviously his mental presence was stifling. Harry watched the other dragon and rider converse mentally.

"Harry! I am getting tired! I have not flown this much with such a heavy weight yet!"

"Oh damnit. Alright, fuck the battle." Harry quickly scanned the plain below. The battle stretched far and wide. To his left Harry saw a camp of tents of one army. To his right was a much larger camp of the other army. Behind him Harry spied a column of soldiers approaching the battle.

Making a quick decision as he heard Emrys breathing become irregular he pointer. "There. That small hill. It is out of the way, you can land there."

"I- am- sorry for not—being… stronger. Harry patted Emrys affectionately. "You have nothing to be sorry about my friend"

The two descended quickly, the call of "WHO ARE YOU RIDER" ringing behind them.

Harry sighed in frustration. First tend to Emrys, and then to the rider, and then to the battle. Man. What a place to show up in!

They landed heavily and Harry quickly dismounted. Emrys' muscles were quivering from over exertion. "I'm sorry boy. You should have told me earlier you were getting tired!"

Emrys did not answer.

A loud thump followed by a small gale of wind made Harry turn round. He spun to see the other dragon rider jump nimbly from his dragon and approach Harry quickly. His blood red sword was drawn but held pointing down. Harry could see the rider was tense, hell he was tense too!

How the fuck were they to communicate? The rider stopped twenty paces from Harry and shouted over the breeze. Harry could just manage to make out some of the words. It was the Common tongue, but hell, it sounded almost nothing like what Tack had taught him. Doing a rough calculation in his head, Harry estimated the time that his ancestors were here was about 1200 years ago. It was not surprising that the language had changed. Actually it was surprising that he could make out anything at all!

Harry spoke his reply as loudly and clearly as he could. "I am a friend." – Well at least until I know who the enemy is.

"Harry Potter and Emrys" said Harry pointing to himself and Emrys.

There was confusion on the rider's face for a moment before understanding dawned. "I am Eragon Shade-slayer and Saphira" said Eragon pointing to himself and his dragon. Harry gasped in surprise at the name.

"E-Eragon?" he exclaimed. It caused Eragon to hold his sword more aggressively. Harry looked at Eragon and then to Saphira. "It can not be the same Eragon, Harry" said Emrys wisely through their link.

He looks young even for an elf. Harry nodded. "You're right."

The two dragons and riders stood facing each other for several tense seconds. Each was sizing the other up, trying to gauge whether the other was a friend or foe.

Harry pointed at Eragon and asked in common, "Do you fight for or against the King who seeks to destroy the dragons?"

At the mention of the King, Eragon swung his sword right up, "I fight for the Varden, Elves and the Dwarves against King Galbatorix."

Harry struggled to make out the words. "What do you think Emrys; is he friend or foe?"

Emrys answered instantly. "He is on our side."

"How are you so certain?"

"I have spoken to Saphira."

Harry spun in surprise, "You what?"

"I have spoken to the other Dragon, and she has told me that they are rebels, fighting against the Empire. The Empire is under Galbatorix's rule and he seeks to destroy the Varden, dwarves and Elves and unite Alagaësia under his domain. He seeks to raise the dragon riders up once more."

"Then how do you know that Galbatorix is the enemy?" asked Harry.

Emrys chuckled, "You humans are so slow! If you were not so suspicious and relied on you sixth sense and heart you would have been able to ask Eragon inste…"

"Just tell me! This is not the time for your games." Harry interjected, annoyed.

"Fine," huffed Emrys, ruffling his wings, "Galbatorix has trapped his Dragon into service through terrible means. His goals are not totally bad, but his method is wrong. He seeks power and total control. He is corrupt and slightly mad."

"And can you trust Saphira?" asked Harry. "Yes," answered Emrys, disgusted that Harry should doubt his judgement. "We dragon can not lie to each other. And besides, we spoke in the ancient language."

"Aah" Harry nodded in understanding. "Good! Finally we have a starting point in all this mess.

Harry turned back to Eragon to find him also just having spoken to his Dragon, and sighed in relief that the predicament that they had was sorted out by the Dragons.

Eragon spoke to Harry, "Will you help us in this battle?"

Harry frowned.

"Will you help the Varden?"

Harry turned to Emrys. "Should we?"

Emrys nodded his huge head. "Yes, they need our help. It sounds like they are loosing."

"Yes we will help the Varden."

Eragon lost no time. He Swung up onto Saphira and nodded at Harry. "We talk later. I am needed now."

Harry looked to the distance and saw a red dragon in the sky, and his eyes widened in understanding. It looked like there would be a battle between two riders.


End file.
